Small Bump
by unforgivable-mistake
Summary: Kitty perd son bébé et elle doit faire face à ses émotions mais personne n'a dit qu'elle devait le faire seule. Kitty/Ryder


_Small bump_

Dieu n'est qu'une invention et maintenant, j'en suis certaine. Parce que si il existait vraiment alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il laisserait les gens se tuaient, les gens violaient, les pédophiles existaient, les maladies nous détruire, les bébés mourir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous laisserait entrevoir le bonheur pour ensuite nous le retirer ? Qui serait assez cruel pour faire ça ? J'espère bien personne. Donc soit Dieu n'est qu'une invention, soit c'est un gros connard qui laisse le malheur submergeait la Terre. Je préfère de loin la première option, c'est moins dur à supporter.

...

J'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont en cotons et que je risque de m'affaler par terre à tout moment. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas d'un cil. Je continue à fixer l'extérieur de ma fenêtre. Je vois des gosses courir dans tout les sens et crier. Je vois des voitures passaient. Des voisins rentraient chez eux. Voilà ce que je vois toute la journée. Rien ne me fait détourner la tête, rien ne me fait bouger. À part quand je vois des mères promenaient leurs enfants dans une poussette. Là, je tourne la tête parce que cette vue m'est insupportable. J'aurais pu avoir ça, j'aurais pu être une de ces femmes. J'aurais pu mais tout s'est écroulé et ça fait mal. Quand je me retourne, je vois Ryder qui m'observe de la cuisine. Il doit me détester pour avoir perdu son enfant. Encore quelque chose qui m'est insupportable. Peut-être que je lui rendrais service si je m'en allais, si je disparaissais de sa vie. Il met le plat dans une assiette, la prend et vient vers moi. Il s'arrête juste devant moi, ses yeux sont un peu rouge. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu pleurer. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me tend l'assiette. Je ne bouge pas. J'aimerais mais je ne le fais pas, c'est comme si même bouger était devenu trop fatiguant. Il me regarde désespérément:

« Il faut que tu manges, mon amour. Tu peux pas rester comme ça. »

Je sais que si il dit ça c'est parce qu'il est inquiet, parce qu'il m'aime. Mais j'ai pas envie, j'ai l'impression que si je mange, je vais vomir. Je contourne alors Ryder et je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Mes jambes n'allaient plus tenir si je restais debout plus longtemps alors m'asseoir était la meilleure chose à faire. Au début, il ne se retourne pas et je me dis que je l'ai blessé. Mais ensuite, il se retourne, il pose l'assiette sur la table basse et il s'accroupit devant moi. Ses yeux me supplient de lui parler mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais dire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit encore plus triste ou qu'il me déteste si je me mets à raconter comment je me sens alors je me tais. Sauf que cette fois, il n'a pas l'air décidé à laisser tomber si facilement, je vois de la détermination brillait dans ses yeux:

« Je sais que tu penses que te réfugier dans le silence est la meilleure solution pour aller mieux. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Au contraire, tu vas tout garder pour toi et un jour, ça finira par te détruire. Rappelle-toi avant qu'on ne se rencontre, tu ne te confiais à personne et tu as failli en mourir. Mais quand tu t'es confié à moi, ça allait mieux parce que je t'ai aidé alors laisse-moi essayer de t'aider une nouvelle fois. Pitié, parle-moi. »

Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. J'avais envie de crier, de pleurer, de frapper mais je ne fis rien. Je resta immobile. Il avait complètement raison, il m'a sauvé quand ça n'allait pas. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir. Cette fois, lui aussi, il souffrait. Cette fois, si je me confiais, ça nous détruirait tous les deux. Le silence est alors la meilleure solution. Enfin seulement de mon côté vu qu'il prit de nouveau la parole:

« Très bien alors c'est moi qui vais parler. Je suis triste à en crever. J'ai envie de m'effondrer à chaque secondes, j'ai envie de frapper tous les objets que je vois, j'ai envie de crier sur toutes les personnes que je croise. Mais rien de tout ça ne va faire revenir notre bébé. Il n'y a rien à faire, on doit juste faire notre deuil. C'est ça qui est dur, se dire qu'on est impuissant face à tout ça. Mais… Mais j'ai envie d'y faire face avec toi, j'ai envie qu'on s'aide mutuellement. Alors je t'en supplie, arrête de m'ignorer et parle-moi que je puisse essayé de t'aider. Pitié, Kitty. Pitié parce que c'est trop dur de te voir comme ça, je le supporte pas. J'ai l'impression que tu me détestes et je… »

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, ses pleurs l'en empêchaient. Il posa sa tête sur mes genoux et pleura encore plus. Ma main caressa délicatement ses cheveux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ressente les mêmes émotions que moi. Il paraissait si calme, on aurait dit qu'il prenait bien la nouvelle. Je m'étais trompé, ma propre tristesse avait dût faussée mon jugement. Une fois qu'il fût calmé, il releva la tête vers moi et ajouta:

« Et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste. »

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, il était complètement perdu et incertain. Il était comme moi. Sauf qu'il m'avait montré qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, c'était à mon tour de le rassurer. Ma main descendit à sa nuque et je pris enfin la parole:

« Ryder, tu as autant le droit d'être triste que moi. C'était aussi ton bébé. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi froide mais c'est parce que j'avais besoin de m'en remettre. Tu sais comment je suis dans ce genre de situation, je me réfugie dans mon silence. Je crois que je peux gérer ça toute seule mais en fait, non. J'ai toujours besoin de toi pour m'en sortir. Mais je veux que tu saches que moi aussi, je suis là pour toi. Que je t'aime et que tu m'aides beaucoup même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Et ça m'aide aussi de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir toutes ces émotions. »

Il était visiblement content que je lui ai parlé, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux et quand il s'est un peu levé pour pouvoir m'embrasser, ce fût confirmé. Le baiser était court mais tendre. C'était un peu notre façon de se dire « Je t'aime et je suis là ». Soudainement, il se retourna, attrapa l'assiette et me la tendit:

« Mange un petit bout, mon cœur. Moi, je reviens »

Il se leva et monta à l'étage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il partait ? J'ai pas envie d'être seule, j'aime pas ça. Je préfère quand il est près de moi, ça m'aide de sentir qu'il est à côté. Mais je n'eus pas trop de soucis à me faire vu qu'il redescendit cinq secondes après avec sa guitare à la main. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de moi

« J'ai… Tout à l'heure quand j'étais en train de cuisiner, j'ai… j'ai pensé à cette chanson et je me suis dis qu'elle correspondait parfaitement à la situation. Et je me suis promis que si tu me parlais, je trouverais le courage de te la chanter. »

Il me regardait avec tellement d'amour dans ses yeux que je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'il existait une chanson qui exprimait notre situation mais si il le disait c'est que ça devait être le cas. Il commença à gratter les cordes et je l'écoutais avec la plus grande attention quand il commença à chanter.

« _You're just a small bump unborn in four months you're brought to life_

_You might be left with my hair but you'll have your mother's eyes_

_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can _

_But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans_

_A small bump in four months you brought to life_

_And I'll whisper quietly and give you nothing but truth_

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only_

_And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_You are my one and only_

_And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_And you'll be alright_

_You're just a small bump, I know you'll grow into your skin_

_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin_

_Fingernails the size of a half grain of rice_

_And eyelids closed to be soon open wide_

_A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes_

_You are my one and only_

_And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_You are my one and only_

_And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_And you'll be alright_

_Then you can lie with me, with your tiny feet_

_When you're half asleep, I'll leave you be_

_Right in front of me, for a couple weeks_

_So I can keep you safe_

'_Cos you are my one and only_

_And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_You are my one and only_

_And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_And you'll be alright_

'_Cos you were just a small bump unborn for four months,_

_Then torn from life_

_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still_

_Unaware as why »_

Les larmes me brouillaient la vue, je le voyais mais il était flou. Je m'étais retenu de pleurer pour ne pas gâcher la chanson. Mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus. J'éclata alors en sanglots. C'était trop. Tout ça était bien trop dur. On ne méritait pas ça. On ne méritait pas de le perdre. Mes pleurs étaient incontrôlable, j'essayais de me calmer mais c'était impossible. À chaque fois, je me rappelais de ce qu'on venait de perdre, de la douleur que ça provoquait chez moi. Je sentis alors les bras de Ryder autour de moi, il me chuchotait des « ça va aller », des « Shhh », des « je t'aime ». Tout ça dans le but de me calmer et ça marchait.

« Kitty, je te promets qu'on surmontera ça. Je te le promets et on en ressortira plus fort. Je t'aime et on pourra toujours réessayer quand on se sentira prêts. Je t'aime tellement. »

Il avait ce don de toujours savoir quoi me dire pour me calmer. Les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler et je referma mes bras autour de Ryder. Ma tête se posa sur son épaule. La crise venait de passer. Je soupira contre son épaule alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Certes, demain sera difficile ainsi que les jours à venir mais on finira par s'en sortir. Tant qu'on est ensemble. Tant qu'on sera ensemble, on s'en sortira toujours. C'est une certitude. Dieu n'en a peut-être pas une, mais nous, on en est une.

* * *

**N/A:** Pour un premier OS, je ne fais pas le plus heureux. Mais c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment sauf que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'organiser et ça se voit beaucoup je trouve. Enfin bref, c'était un OS purement Kitty&Ryder parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur eux. Bon vous l'aurez deviné, ils sont plus âgés, ils ont 19 ans dans cet OS parce que, ben parce que j'avais envie. Mes pauvres bébés souffrent un peu mais le prochain sera sûrement plus joyeux. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisous.

P.S: La chanson est "Small Bump" qui veut dire petite bosse (référence à la grossesse) de Ed Sheeran.


End file.
